well, this was unexpected
by vampiresdragonsong123
Summary: this story stars as fionna gets visited from her old crush, p.g. , only to be told that there is a new resident in town, to stay away from. is he really a 'bad boy' like everyone claims or is he actually sweet at heart? rated m for future lemons, full intent to be a series.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this was unexpected...

Chapter 1 Fionna I was walking down the steps, tucking my hair into my bunny hat, when I heard a knock at the door. I ran down, praying it wasn't prince gumball. He is so boring and such a drag.  
"Coming!" I open the door, and my hopes were useless. the pink prince stood in front of my door, a smile on his face. "Hello, dearest Fionna, I have some news. May I please come in?" I sighed, but let him in anyway. he sat down, and looked me in the eyes.  
"Aah has a new resident, but he is most unkind, and i wish that you stay away from him. He seems dangerous. He only goes out at night, he wears red and black plaid, ripped jeans, tennis shoes, and carries a weapon disguised as an instrument, claiming to be of royal blood! For your safty, I implore that you leave him be." I immeadiatly nodded my head in agreement, hardly listening to his 'worried' tone. A new resident? He sounds cool. "Was that it then?" Prince gumball nods, then leaves. I look outside, seeing its just after dark. I smile. 'What time is it? Adventure Time!'

Marshall Lee Thank glob that pink prince told everyone to stay away. I want left alone, friends are not a good idea with me. I scented a human earlier today. The last one of those suppossedly died aeons ago. He explained that I mearly scented Fionna, the residing adventuress. I was in my cave home, right by the strawberry fields. I finished unpacking, my signature 'bad boy' look residing, black and red plaid, blue jeans slightly torn, my black converse showing, and my axe bass. The look of horror that showed on that sorry excuse of a prince's face when he saw me was halarious. I decided to colloct strawberries for dinner, so I went out, leaving the door unlocked. Cause really, who would think to rob the vampire king?

Fionna I walked around the forest for a few, then growing bored, because cake was absent due to being over at lord M's place, I decided to go to the strawberry fields. as soon as I got there though, I saw the boy prince gumball described. I decided to go say hello.  
"Hi. I'm Fio.." "I know who you are, adventuress." The boy had a smirk on his face. "I'm Marshall Lee. The Vampire King." My eyes widened slightly, realizing why prince gumball would think he was bad. I still thought he was cool though. "Well, i'm your new neighbor, along with my sis, cake. So if you ever want to hang..."

Marshall Lee She wants to hang out? wow, this girl is brave. K, two can play like that. "Can you play an instument?" She looked at me, and blushed slightly. 'freaking adorable'. "I sing." I nodded. She had a nice bod, 'woah there Marsh, you don't even know the chick, and she is mortal. cool it down a bit bro'. Her voice must be amazing. "Cool. you and cake can come have a jam session with me tomorrow at sunset. My place is the house in the cave behind me."

Fionna "K." I just remembered we were suppossed to go to prince gumball's place, but whatever. "We will be there." I smiled, and waved goodbye, and he did too. 'He's kinda sweet actually, and cooler then gumball' I thought as I walked home.

end of chapter one. like it? no? tell me what's up on your feels here, and any suggestions as to what should happen at the jam session? sound good? k! :P "I'll see you 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I will use music lyrics, they belong to their rightful owners. I do not own any AT characters, Fionna is 16 in this story, I do not know if I said that...

Fionna It was early in the morning when i got home from the strawberry fields. I called gumball and got peppermint maid. I told her I had to cancel, something to do from a cold, and I did not want bothered. She agreed my being left alone to recooperate was essential, so she would tell the prince I was unable to join. Cake still wasn't home, so I just went straight to bed. It was mid-afternoon when I was woken up. "Girl! You are suppossed to be with your man for tea! Get. Up!" I moaned, looked at cake, and laughed. "Cake, for one, prince gumball is not my man. For two, I hate tea. For three, I canceled. For four, we are going to my new friend's place for a jam session later. And seriously cake, it isn't even noon yet. I'm goin back ta bed." Cake just laughed at me, but let me go back to sleep. When I woke, it was about 3 hours till sunset, and a 15 minute walk with cake to get to marshall's place. So I got up, showered, got dressed in my usual outfit, before thinking, 'it's a jam session. I'm gonna wear something that'll surprise him.' With a smile, i changed into a blue long sleeved shirt, putting on a shirt from a band that existed before the mushroom war, Black Veil Brides. I put on my solid blue, with black snakeskin pattern leggings with my black converse, and decided my bunny hat looked funny, so I put on my favorite headband to keep my long blonde hair out of my eyes. It was bunny ears that were black and fuzzy on the outside and blue silk on the inside. I went downstairs and cake was making dinner. "Oh, girl. You look good! you all dressed up to jam with your new friend?" I smiled slightly, and thought about marshall. "yea. don't forget, your coming too." she nodded. I continued. "Before you ask, yes, my new friend is a guy, and his name is marshall." She looked up, and smiled. "Oh really? What is he?"  
"He's a vampire." She oohed, I smiled. Cake thinks vampires are hot, and totes date-able. I'm starting to believe her on that... I continued, "He's the vampire king to be exact." She looked at me surprised. "Well no wonder your all decked out girl! He wanted us there at sunset?" I nodded. "We need to go then sweetie. He lives in the cave by strawberry fields, right? yes, good. Here's dinner." She handed me an everything burrito, and i ate it on the way.

Marshall Lee I floated in my kitchin, chilling out. I knew Fionna was only 16, simply by running into lumpy space prince last night. He was okay i guess, throws smashin' parties, but talks and gossips. So I asked about her, and I learned a few things. Like for example, she loves blue, her favorite food ia an everything burrito (whatever that is...), cake is a cat and her sister, she hates evil, and she's single. ... not that I care. that's when I heard a knock on my door. I openned it, expecting to see fionna. I wasn't dissapointed, but what was she wearing? It's hot. I looked her over, and I started to fall for her. "Come on in."

Fionna Cake, marshall, and I all jammed for 4 hours. It was great. suddenly cake talked to me while we were having a quick break. "Hey, girl, I gotta go to LM's place. Wanna stay here?" I nodded, and cake left, leaving me here. Alone, ... with marshall. Oh glob. I think I have a crush on him. His singing is amazing, his bass playing even better. I stayed quiet so I could hear his singing. And I was surprised that I reconised the song!  
"hey Fi" the whisper was enough to make me jump. I looked up, and I saw something in marshall's eyes. His smile was all fang, and I felt a powerful shiver go through me. "Hey marsh. cake left." He nodded. I blushed a little cause he kept on staring at me. suddenly, schwabelle jumped onto him, and he lost his floating balance, ending up on top of me! "fi, you ok?" I nodded. His mouth was less then an inch from mine, and he slowly lowered his head.

so? like? no? maybe? hmm, i dunno. you should tell me. any hints for the theme of what should happen next? 


	3. Chapter 3

-Fionna POV-

Marshall leaned slightly, I could small his scent the smell of strawberries lingered within my nose, and after a second of hesitation, our lips met. It was a light grace as our lips departed as I soon brought or lips together again, when I kissed him back he seemed slightly surprised. I only thought one thing. He tastes like he smells, strawberries. He licked my bottom lip, and I couldn't stop the little whimper that escaped me, which he responded with a low growl. He lifted his head slightly, to my disappointment he effectively broke the kiss. I was in a daze from my rather sudden first kiss, he smiled down at me slightly. We both got up, a smile and a blush on both our faces and we spent a few hours jamming.

~Marshall Lee POV~

Fionna had fallen asleep on my couch a little while ago, due to the lullaby I was playing. I shrugged and laid my bass down, I floated over my precious human, I still can't believe how quickly I have fallen for her.

I had awoken quickly about an hour later, due to an unpleasant scent I caught. "Impossible. It can't be her. She was banished, condemned to die." I thought to myself trying to comfort my slowly rising nerves. I carefully floated up, grabbed my bass, and quietly went towards the mouth of the cave, embracing the silence of the night, making sure not to wake the girl asleep on my couch. At the door, I caught the scent of Peppermint Maid. I found a note. It read:

Dear Marshall,

Your mother demands you find a wife, her demand is immediately active. Good luck, you'll need it. By the way, she said your wife must be born mortal, and Ashley is looking for you. Beware.

Peppermint Maid

I looked up, and in the mouth of the cave, I saw a yellow cape. Ashley is the only one with a Cape of the Sun. Without another word, I rushed back inside, grabbed my bass and Fionna quietly, and with a mutter of a spell, I flew through my secret back entrance of the cave, and flew to Fionna's house without a second thought.


End file.
